


So long, and goodnight.

by Gai_Lazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Hanging, Kinda drabble, Suicide, Suicide Notes, The character death is kinda?, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_Lazuli/pseuds/Gai_Lazuli
Summary: Betty walked into the room.She saw.And a tape.





	So long, and goodnight.

Betty Lazuli walked up the stairs. "Lapis!" No reply.  
"Lapis Lazuli! Open the door, I need to bring your laundry in!" Still no reply.. Betty opened the door. Lapis was nowhere in sight.

Then she looked up.  
"No... no... no no no..." She looked around to see if it was a joke, maybe a manequin? Nobody in sight. Only a tape recorder. Betty quivered. 

Betty clicked the [Play] button. And heard. 

Mum.

All my life I have felt unlucky. Maybe it's my birthday, bing born on one of the worst acts ever commited. Probably not. Luck is just abstract anyway.

I know you dont love me. You didnt want Iris to be like me. You even... YOU EVEN... you even said that to me… to my face.

And, I don't blame you for not loving me. If I were you, I woudn't love me to.  
Now that I think about it, I dont love me too.

So long, and goodnight. So long… and goodnight

Betty fell down to the floor, tears falling down her face, colliding with the floor, joining with the random spatters of Lapis' saliva and blood.

\------

Born 11/09/01, died 16/12/18, age 17, Lapis Lazuli lived a happy life, or so we thought. She will go on in our hearts, forever. God bless her soul, and may she join us in heaven.

[{(\|FIN|/)}]

**Author's Note:**

> Comment & Kudos if you like, please.


End file.
